Harry Potter-A fanfic
by devang.didel
Summary: A superpowerful Harry gaining his powers steadily Bad dumbles!molly bashing! Harry/ginny ship harry/draco are brothers a realistic hermione and much more a lot of fun and surprises on the way
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: Welcome to JKR's world from my view if a small change occurs in the Chamber of Secrets so anything familiar is most probably hers. I am just toying with her world and would like to thank her for letting us all do so

My story is strict- powerful, rich, smart, strong harry

-Manipulative dumbles!

-Harry and Hermione are damn good as brother-sister

-Ron will be fool in the starting but will come out of his jealous nature in the end

-Also there are some surprises I can see but will not be telling now

-Any molly fans I don't think you will like her character

Next point of business is guys this is my first ever fan fiction so go easy on this soul and please review but please don't blame me if some character goes out of nature given to them by JK

Also I am in need of a beta so anyone interested to help please PM me

Enough of it all WELCOME! TO!

Harry Potter – A FanFic

BY Devang Didel

Chapter_1

 _ **The change...**_

{Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four.}

Harry wheeled around to look up at the statue, Fawkes swaying on his shoulder.

Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Horrorstruck, Harry saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole. And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths.

Harry backed away until he hit the dark Chamber wall, and as he shut his eyes tight he felt Fawkes' wing sweep his cheek as he took flight.

Harry wanted to shout, 'Don't leave me!' but what chance did a phoenix have against the king of serpents? Something huge hit the stone floor of the Chamber. Harry felt it shudder - he knew what was happening, he could sense it, could almost see the giant serpent uncoiling itself from Slytherin's mouth.

Then he heard Riddle's hissing voice: {Kill him.}

But then something strange happened.

The basilisk was not coming after him but going in the direction of Ginny.

'Ginny' the thought struck him 'the basilisk was not following riddle. WHY?'

In a wave of courage he opened his eyes slightly to see is this was really happening or he was just imagining things of fear from death.

What he saw astounded and filled him with fear for not himself but Ginny he saw an enormous serpent, bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk, which was not coming after him but going after Ginny? Without giving any thought he broke at run to save Ginny buy Fawkes took flight and went in dive, picked up sorting hat form ground where it lay and thrust in the hands of harry… rather forcefully.

Harry catching on the meaning of this put the hat on his head. Suddenly he heard the hat "harry, listen to me you need to destroy the diary and Cindy & Fawkes are trying to help you out"

"Cindy" harry thought back

"the name of basilisk in front of you. Only her venom can destroy the diary. Thrust the dairy in her fangs. She will do the rest. Trust me. We will explain this later!"

"Ok" harry replied and removed the hat only a second later he saw Fawkes swopping down with Riddle's diary in his talons. He picked the dairy and only now noticed that the basilisk was protecting him and Ginny from riddle. Seeing Fawkes trying to get riddle's attention the basilisk turned around and looked into Harry's eyes but nothing happened 'how's that possible?' harry thought but let this slip on the hat's words.

The basilisk hissed {pierce the diary in one of my fangs. Quick. And be careful.}

Harry didn't need to be told twice very carefully but strongly pierced the diary in one of the side fangs in open mouth of the basilisk opening a hole in the dairy to which riddle didn't respond all too well. An ear splitting screech came from riddle.

When harry looked toward him he saw a large hole in the boy. He looked back towards the basilisk just to see it crushing the dairy. Another screech louder this time and riddle was gone. When he saw back to basilisk he saw a pool of black ink coming out from the dairy.

The basilisk asked harry {please remove this vile thing from my fangs}

Harry replied{ok} And removed the dairy an threw it on the ground. While doing the job he saw movement out of corner of his eyes so turned to investigate. GINNY! How did he forget about her? He rushed to her and went on his knees. On the other side of him Fawkes was there. Ginny was now sitting her legs to the side she looked around and saw harry sitting next to her and a basilisk in the pool of water in the chamber. She drew a gasp and spoke "Harry look behind you"

Harry did so, expecting to see riddle there but he only saw the friendly beast but then again it him like tons of bricks so he turned again to find Ginny was very pale and weak so he made her lie down.

After that he explained as much as possible for him "Ginny, calm down, relax, ok!"

On her affirmative nod he continued "I don't know how to explain but to make it short – Riddle ordered the basilisk to attack and kill me but instead she helped me destroying the dairy and eventually Riddle" Harry paused to see that Ginny was quickly losing consciousness. He was very worried about her to notice anything and was shouting "Ginny please don't die. Please be with me. Please." But was broken out of it by a soft nudge from Fawkes when he looked in bird's direction he nodded towards the basilisk which was now very close to them

The basilisk spoke {open her mouth and let Fawkes cry some tears in her. She will be alright}

He did just that without a moment's hesitation and let Fawkes do his work.

After some time Fawkes looked up and harry could swear he nodded.

At first it looked like nothing has happened but then the lost color in Ginny's face began to come back, then her body temperature began coming back to normal.

{Now when she wakes up you will need to go up in school and tell your headmaster that…} the basilisk explained what was needed to be done.

So that's how some of Harry's cuts and bruises AND the blood on the sword came.

So this is the end of the first chapter I hope this was up to a certain standard.

And yes {..} means that parseltongue

Please review it will most definitely help me speed up with my writing even the critics or that you don't like it but please don't speak harshly.

Now I need to ask you what you want me do with harry and Ginny, because they are my favorite pair they will most definitely end up together; so do you want harry flirting with others or directly fall for Ginny

So it's a goodbye for now

Signing off DEVANG


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: Welcome to JKR's world from my view if a small change occurs in the CoS so anything familiar is most probably hers. I am just toying with her world and would like to thank her for letting us all do so

Next point of business is guys this is my first ever fan fiction so go easy on this soul and please review but please don't blame me if some character goes out of nature given to them by JK

Also I am in need of a beta so anyone interested to help please PM me

Sorry for the late update but I was waiting for my sis to read it and tell me how was it but due her busy schedule she has not read it yet. I hope she will do it soon.

Thanks to everybody who took time to read my story and special thanks for the four people who have reviewed.

Enough of it all WELCOME! TO!

Harry Potter – A FanFic

BY Devang Didel

Chapter_2

 ** _Setting the Meet..._**

As soon as Ginny came to conciseness she stared to cry "Harry it w-was me - I was opening" but was cut by Harry "no Ginny, it was not you it was riddle and not you" at this Ginny looked up but was still crying. She again started to speak "I am going to be expelled, my parents will cast me out" again she was cut by Harry "Ginny" his voice forceful yet soft "look at me Ginny?" at this he stopped for her to look at up. And when she did he spoke with conviction "they are not going to expel you. I promise. If they do they will have to expel me also." She was silently was staring in his eyes her eyes still haunted. He continued "your parents will never disown you. They are your family. They will love you whatever"

At this he stopped. But she was still not sure her voice hesitant she asked "you think so Harry?" he just shrugged and said "I know so Ginny." She looked satisfied for the time being so Harry put in the plan of Fawkes and Cindy. He asked "Ginny do you believe me?"

Not knowing what di Harry mean by it she said" I don't know why you are asking me this. However I do believe you. Afterall you saved my life." On hearing this Harry helped her to stand up and they started walking back to Ron. And Harry told her everything that's happened in the chamber while she was unconscious and the version that he was to tell the school so that Cindy would be safe. He asked her not look Dumbledore in eyes and she agreed.

A comfortable silence fell over them.

After walking for a few minutes a sound of somebody shifting the stones reached their ears.

Harry rushed forward and yelled "Ron! Ginny's ok. I have got her!"

They heard Ron cheering and jumping out of joy and relief.

After some struggle they were on mouth of pipe through which they had come down.

"How the hell are we supposed to go up this filthy pipe!?" Ron exclaimed.

"Cannot stairs be there" Ginny spoke silently but Harry heard her.

That's when an idea came up in Harry's mind and he hissed {STARIS} and the once smooth pipe converted into stairs.

After walking up the stairs for a few minutes on the stairs Ginny complained "can't you make it move on itself, Harry?" and sat down on the stairs.

So Harry tried a few versions of up in parseltounge until he came up to {ascend} the stairs started to move up on themselves.

When they reached up in the bathroom myrtle was there and spoke in a very grim tone "you are alive"

Harry replied "no need to sound so grim myrtle." And left the bathroom following Fawkes who had flashed there when they were taking the stairs.

Fawkes took them to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle was open and they ascended the stairs.

When they were about to reach the top Harry fell back to talk to Ginny "Ginny remember our plan"

"How can I not?" she replied with tears starting to form in her eyes, remembering that her stupidity had almost cost life of a few students, herself and most importantly Harry's .

Seeing the tears in her eyes Harry held her close to him and felt a strange feeling of completion and comfort by doing so. He whispered reliving words in her ears.

Soon they reached the office door and Ron knocked softly and they were allowed in by an angry and concerned McGonagall.

On entering the room Harry could see the people in, they were the rest of the weasley family minus bill and Charlie, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall.

As soon as Ginny was in the room Mrs. Weasly ran to her and hugged her and took Ron in the hug making it a three people hug and was crying unashamedly. Mr. Weasley also looked quite sad and put his hand on their shoulders offering his support for his family.

After some time Snape could not hold himself so he asked "how come it's always you potter who has to do some heroic every year? Want more fame or something!"With a snarl and menacing tone.

McGonagall was about to reply the snide comments with a few choice words but was shocked into silence with Harry's reply to him "sir, somehow trouble seems to find me every year and I manage to survive those by facing it like a man not like coward?" the tone of voice was quite dangerous. Either Snape didn't notice it was just trying to ignore it and was ready to take points when he was silenced by Minerva "quit it Severus I will award him the points you take away so just keep your mouth shut"

Dumbledore who was inspecting the dairy that upon entering Harry had put on the table quit trying to ignore them and spoke up "both of the professors please don't fight there are children in the room" turning to Harry "and Harry my boy! Please show some respect to professor Snape"

To which Harry replied "I will show him the respect which he has gained. NONE"

Everyone was so shocked by the blunt words spoken by Harry that no one tried to correct Harry for his words.

Seeing a fight coming up Dumbledore decided to break it before it began so "Harry how is it you knew of miss. Weasley's capture and were able to rescue her from a chamber considered as a Myth?" was his first question.

So this is the end of the second chapter I hope this was up to a certain standard.

Please review it will most definitely help me speed up with my writing even the critics or that you don't like it but please don't speak harshly.

I am sorry again for a very late update I will try to update the next chapter much quickly but due study schedules it is quite tough to find time to write my ideas down.

So it's a goodbye for now

Signing off DEVANG


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: Welcome to JKR's world from my view if a small change occurs in the CoS so anything familiar is most probably hers. I am just toying with her world and would like to thank her for letting us all do so

Next point of business is guys this is my first ever fan fiction so go easy on this soul and please review but please don't blame me if some character goes out of nature given to them by JK

Also I am in need of a beta so anyone interested to help please PM me

Thanks to everybody who took time to read my story and special thanks for the people who have reviewed.

Special thanks to my friend demonic-slytherin who gave me a few pointers

Here's the next chapter of my imagination

WELCOME! TO!

* * *

Harry Potter – A FanFic

BY Devang Didel

* * *

Chapter_3

 _ **Grand GodMother...**_

* * *

" **To answer your questions headmaster, me and Ron overheard professor McGonagall telling the other professors that she was abducted and taken to the chamber. We from our extensive research found out what the monster was and where the chamber lied." Was a short reply that was given by Harry to Dumbledore's question.**

 **Everyone was quiet expecting Harry to speak again and explain everything but after a few minutes of break Snape got irritated "Potter! Will you bloody explain?"**

 **Still harry stayed quiet.**

 **When harry didn't reply to Snape's question he got angry and was about to curse him but was stopped when Dumbledore's rang in the office "Harry! My boy please elaborate what happened in the chamber and how exactly were you able to find the chamber"**

 **Harry was unable to do as he was feeling very weak and was desperately trying to keep the darkness away when suddenly darkness took over him.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **When he woke up it was dark outside so harry thought it was late in the night but then he heard some noise coming from the office of Madame Pomfrey. That's when he noticed that he was in the hospital wing and the days incidents came to his mind. When the school nurse came to check upon him he asked her what happened**

 **She informed her "you Mr. Potter passed out due to magical and physical exhaustion" she was stopped in mid-sentence by the entrance of one Minerva McGonagall. She stopped in her stance when she noticed that Poppy was there checking on harry and they both were staring at her.**

 **Poppy came out of her stupor first "What are you doing here at these early hours in the hospital wing"**

" **I came here to check on my charges here" she replied confidently but the slight pink tinge in her cheeks said that she was ashamed of caught doing so.**

 **No one commented on that. She came to Harry's bed and asked him "how are you doing Harry "**

" **Pretty good, Professor" was a reply slightly ashamed of Harry.**

" **Poppy I would like to talk something to Mr. Potter alone if you don't mind "she asked the school nurse**

 **Poppy blinked but however replied "Of Corse you can but you will have to wait till I clear him"**

 **McGonagall nodded her consent.**

 **After checking up on Harry Poppy left them alone.**

 **They sat their quietly for some time staring at each other and thinking what to speak.**

 **Harry finally broke the silence by asking "you wanted to speak with me professor." His tone full of curiosity at what did the professor wanted to talk about at this early in the morning, which only served to make the old witch, if possible, more nervous. Seeing the nervousness in the strict professor harry again spoke "professor if you don't want to speak now its ok!"**

 **This statement put the old witch in different minds. She seemed to think for a few seconds than came to a decision and spoke with quite a determination "Mr. – Harry I know it will be quite a shock for you but I don't know any other way to tell even if the time and lack of term the current conditions are not so appropriate." She paused here and seemed to gather all her strength.**

" **Harry your father James was my godson. You –you are my grand godson due to a blood ritual performed"**

 **Two shocked "What!"s stopped her from going on.**

 **McGonagall who was prepared for the response was shocked by the second voice which seemed to come from the bed on her left.**

 **Even harry was shocked by the second voice but was more concerned by what his professor had wait his grand godmother.**

 **When McGonagall turned to see the owner of the other voice she found Ginny Weasley sitting on the bed staring with eyes as big as saucers and both hands on her mouth and she was shaking.**

 **Seeing her professor staring at her with shock and eyes as wide as hers she tried to speak "I – I – am sass —sorry professor. I-I sho-should not have been eavesdropping"**

 **Hearing the sound of someone apologizing harry was pulled out of his shock. He turned to the source of sound and saw ginny shaking and mumbling sorry over and over again.**

 **He got out of his bed and went to ginny and hugged her and started saying soothing words in her ears that McGonagall could not hear.**

 **Seeing the show of affection and confidence from his grand godson she went to the bed and hugged them both putting them and herself in amazed silence as the hug put the kids in shock.**

 **After some time they broke the somewhat awkward hug and Harry spoke "don't apologize Ginny I would not have been able to keep that to myself."**

" **It doesn't matter Ginny I know he would have told someone. It's good that he don't need to keep the secret to himself. Oh! Bot do keep it to yourself now both of you. OK!"**

 **At the nod of students she got up from the bed and gathered herself and spoke "I know you both will have some questions, so my office after lunch as today will be no classes." Both the kids nodded their acceptance and harry told her "we will be there professor"**

 **McGonagall smiled "Harry there will be no need to call me that when in private. You will call me aunt for the time being till we decide something permanent same for miss."**

 **After that she left the tow kids alone. After checking time both of them decided to chat**

" **So what happened after I passed out?" harry asked.**

" **You were brought here by the professors though Snape left muttering to himself, you were exhausted. Madame Pomfrey also checked on me, she gave me potions for exhaustion and for the after effects of possession and was admitted, Ron was also checked and he was asked every detail that he knew. He told that Hermione found out about the monster, how you found the chambers up to the cave in" she paused here "they asked me what happened. I told them the story you wanted to be told but Dumbledore said he will talk to you in the morning"**

" **Thanks Gin"**

" **You saved my ruddy life potter and thank me"**

 **Both the kids were baffled by the sharp tongue of her.**

" **Ok!" was Harry's reply**

" **Ok."**

 **There was a comfortable silence for some time. Then they heard the early raiser students so decided to get ready.**

 **After getting ready for the morning Harry set on the bed waiting for Ginny thinking about the last couple hours about his new situation and what did this entailed. How to talk again to Cora and Fawkes. When he was pulled out by Ginny shaking his shoulder and speaking his name.**

" **Sorry. I was lost in some thoughts"**

" **No problem."**

" **Shall we"**

 **And then the young couple walked out of the hospital wing to the great hall to eat breakfast.**

 **=================HP===================HP==================HP=================**

A special note: I have changed the name of the basilisk's name from CINDY to CORA on some suggestion.

That's the end to the third chapter. Didn't see that one coming this quickly in the story but what can I say.

Please guys review and tell me how it is going.

I would like to tell you guys that the net will come by 29 of January.

So it's a goodbye for now

Signing off DEVANG


	4. Note of apology

Sorry guys this is just and apology update because I am totally over the time that I told you I will update but due to studies I am unable to think of a good plot and I am very sorry for the inconvenience but I hope to update when I get a good enough idea and time to type

Sorry once again.


End file.
